shimmeringskiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Anarchia
Any information seen on this page can be lightly used as In Character knowledge. The only publicly known cause of Apotheosis' fall would be the collapse of the economy and extreme cultural diversity/tensions. "The Remnants of the Empire" ''"The Fifth Legion" The most prominent separatist faction within Anarchia. Led by "Potentate Jedediah Fortunato", the former leader of the Imperial Fifth Legion. The first to rise, and the first to gain influence among the citizens. They aim to remove any strands of Apotheosis from their eyes and create an Empire "more suitable to Alkarus". *Influence: The influence held over the Imperial lands and citizens. :::: ''~30% of Citizens, ~45% of Lands. *Military Power: The strength compared to the other 'factions', on a scale of 1 to 10. :::: 8 / 10, Strengths lie in Soldiers, rather than Arms. *Associations: Pacts, Tensions or Enemies made by their creation. Friendliness to outsiders in percents. :::: (Alliance) Havensfeld, (Enemy) Anarchic Factions, (Enemy) Apotheosis. 20% ''"The Cleavers" Another more prominent separatist faction within Anarchia. Led by "Slayer Darius Seria", a former no name of the Imperial Lands. The remnants of the state of Apothica and the survivors of Solas. They aim to keep government aside for the "true freedom of the citizen", yet created a government without realizing it. *Influence: The influence held over the Imperial lands and citizens. :::: ''~12% of Citizens, ~10% of Lands. *Military Power: The strength compared to the other 'factions', on a scale of 1 to 10. :::: 5 / 10, Strengths lie in minions. *Associations: Pacts, Tensions or Enemies made by their creation. Friendliness to outsiders in percents. :::: (Enemy) Anarchic Factions, (Enemy) Apotheosis. 5% ''"Britti GRO" A relatively new faction, prominent only in the state of New Rokus; no debut has been made. Led by "Empress Verona Zahard", the former heir to the Imperial Throne. The remnants of New Rokus came to her command at the takeover of the Imperial Navy. They aim to recreate Apotheosis and reunite the separatists, however with unknown means, values or intents. A will for peace is suspected. *Influence: The influence held over the Imperial Lands and citizens. :::: ''~15% of Citizens, ~20% of Lands *Military Power: The strength compared to the other 'factions', on a scale of 1 to 10. :::: ? / 10, Strengths lie in leadership and Aerials assumed to be incomplete. '' *Associations: Pacts, Tensions or Enemies made by their creation. Friendliness to outsiders in percents. :::: ''(Alliance) Fallen GRO, (Armistice; Rival) Apotheosis, (Enemy) The Fifth Legion, (Enemy) Havensfeld. 75% ''"Fallen GRO" The revival of the Gallician Research Laboratory and Arcane Knowledges, led by "Supernaturalist Soli Nevana", a former Council-Member of Apotheosis; a mode of rememberance of Gallicia's protectorate state as "Fallen" underneath Dikronian Rokus. Created underneath the original leadership of their Empire, they hold no ill-intent towards Apotheosis and continue to support its loyalists, Britti GRO included. *Influence: The influence held over the Imperial Lands and citizens. :::: ''~5% of Citizens, ~5% of Lands *Military Power: The strength compared to the other 'factions', on a scale of 1 to 10. :::: ? / 10, Strengths lie in Tactics, Research and Connections. Do not tend to fight, themselves. *Associations: Pacts, Tensions or Enemies made by their creation. Friendliness to outsiders in percents. :::: (Alliance) Apotheosis, (Alliance) Britti GRO, (Enemy) Anarchic Factions. 25% ''Apotheosis'' The royals and remaining Council-Members of Cecidit Apotheosis, led by "Empress Aurora Forseti" . Living in secret with no specific homeland, they fail to admit their defeat and struggle to maintain order within their shaking borders. *Influence: The influence held over the Imperial Lands and citizens. :::: ~2% of Citizens, 0% of Lands *Military Power: The strength compared to the other 'factions', on a scale of 1 to 10. :::: 2 / 10, Strengths lie in surprise tactics and few powerful members. *Associations: Pacts, Tensions or Enemies made by their creation. Friendliness to outsiders in percents. :::: (Alliance) Fallen GRO, (Armistice; Rival) Britti GRO, (Enemy) Anarchic Factions. 90% ''"Havensfeld" A relatively new faction, whose homeland lies in the safe haven of The 5th's Repugnantian caves. Led by "Commander Jeremiah Fortunato", the brother of The Fifth Legion's Commander. While pathetically small, Havensfeld does have some amount of power. Their aim is to create a safe haven for Imperials away from Anarchia, however became involved in the chaos at the introduction of Britti GRO. *Influence: The influence held over the Imperial Lands and citiens. :::: ''Citizens and lands too insignificant to state. *Military Power: The strenght compared to the other 'factions', on a scale of 1 to 10. :::: 2 / 10, Strengths lie in connections and intelligence. *Associations: Pacts, Tensions or Enemies made by their creation. Friendliness to outsiders in percents. :::: (Alliance) The Fifth Legion, (Tensions) Apotheosis, (Enemy; Rival) Britti GRO. 100% :::: ''"The Redeemers" A relatively new faction with ideals similar to that of The Cleavers, led by "White". Any and all locations they possess are seemingly nonexistant, and their members rarely show their faces; they are connoisseurs of Invisibility Potions, and the Cloak Spell. Suitable to their name, they are a large band of terrorists aiming to "exterminate the unholy rebels and return Apotheosis to its divine state". *Influence: The influence held over the Imperial Lands and citiens. :::: ''Numbers unknown. *Military Power: The strenght compared to the other 'factions', on a scale of 1 to 10. :::: 5 / 10, all strengths lie in their surprise, and the fact that their locations and members are unknown. *Associations: Pacts, Tensions or Enemies made by their creation. Friendliness to outsiders in percents. :::: (Nonmutual Alliance) Apotheosis, (Nonmutual Alliance) Fallen GRO, (Enemy) Anarchic Factions. 0% ::: Current Sites of Tension ''New Rokus'' *Belligerents: Those fighting in the area. Advantage included with a " * " and explanation. :::: *Britti GRO 83% (Airships), The Fifth Legion 17% *43124214123471321732497129 more will be added later, I am tired.